


The Ice Is Getting Thinner

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, freezewald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Victor has been working so incredibly hard on finding the cure. The cure that will deliver him to Oswald's arms with no suit between them, and no time limits on how long they can spend in each other's arms.This is PURE FLUFF.  No smut this time kiddos ... but you know I'll fix that soon .. ;)





	The Ice Is Getting Thinner

Looking at the results in front of him, Victor felt his heart jump in his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of the monitor in front of him. He'd checked the numbers over and over again, and he knew they were right. But this moment had been such a long time coming. He'd found the exact formula that would effectively cure him. Sure, there would be daily injections, but that was enough for him. He'd gladly do that for the rest of his life knowing that it would free him from his icy prison. 

Filling the syringe with the liquid from the vial, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. This was it. This was his savior. Cleaning the inside of his arm with the alcohol swab, he moved to press the needle of the syringe into the vein that stood out so boldly. Pressing the plunger slowly he watched as the medication began to push into his body. A warmth started in that small area, slowly spreading through his entire body as the syringe emptied. He shivered against the cold that suddenly surrounded him. It was the first time that the freezer had ever made him feel uncomfortable. Jumping up from his chair, he pumped his fist in the air. He'd done it. He'd successfully cured himself. 

Checking the clock on the wall, he realized that it was still quite early in the morning. Oswald would still be sound asleep. Smiling to himself, he left his room, padding up the stairs. Quietly he pushed open the door, a soft chuckle slipping from his lips as he saw the man he loved stretched across his large bed, the covers pulled up under his nose, black hair sticking up all over the place. Victor carefully crawled into the bed, slipping under the covers and wrapping his arms around Oswald. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. 

The warm touch felt nice to Oswald. He pressed back into the warm, firm body behind him, before a thought dawned in his sleep addled brain. The person spooning him in bed shouldn't be warm. Jumping up, Oswald stared, his breath panting out of his chest. It took him a moment to realize that it was indeed his lover beside him. 

"How? .. I don't ... You're warm," he whispered, carefully crawling back onto the bed. He reached forward, fingertips brushing over Victor's cheek, then down his lips. He was so warm to the touch. There wasn't that usual biting cold that stung his skin when he touched him. He felt like a normal man. 

Smiling softly, Victor kissed Oswald's fingers. "I did it, Ozzie. I found the cure," he whispered, his blue eyes sparkling. "I .. I don't have to stay locked away in the freezer or in my suit. I .. I can be with you," he chewed his lip. "That is if you still want me?" 

Launching himself into Victor's arms, Oswald laughed. "You fool. Of course I still want you. This is what you've been working so hard for. What we've waited for. I'm not going to give up on that now." 

He held the smaller man close, smiling down at him. "We can truly be together now. No layers of blankets when you want to come snuggle with me. We can just be us. Victor and Oswald. Just two normal people," he whispered, kissing the bridge of his nose. "I ... I never imagined it would actually happen." 

"I always knew it would," Oswald said softly. "I knew you could do it Victor. You can do anything you put your mind to. You're beautiful, brilliant mind." His fingers brushed across Victor's forehead, a soft smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you." 

He smiled shyly at him,, leaning down to kiss Oswald softly. "I love you little bird. I .. I'm so happy we can have a future together." 

"Speaking of the future," Oswald smiled, pulling away just a bit. Digging in the bedside table, he pulled a small object out keeping it hidden from Victor's view. "I've been waiting for the right time. The time when I knew we'd be together forever. Even if you hadn't found the cure, I would have stayed by your side for as long as you wanted me,"he swallowed, opening the box in his hand. A simple silver band sat inside of the velvet lined box. "Victor Fries, would you ... will you marry me?" 

Victor's face broke into a wide grin, his arms immediately wrapping around Oswald. "Of course. Of course I'll marry you. You silly bird. There is nothing in this world I'd want more." 

Oswald breathed a sigh of relief against Victor's neck. "I was so worried you'd say no. I've had that ring for months now," he laughed, pulling back to look into his eyes. He took his left hand, slipping the ring onto his larger hand. "I promise I'll make you a happy man. I'll take care of you. Keep you safe, and more importantly happy. "

"You already have, little bird. I never imagined I'd find this kind of happiness again. I .. I didn't think I deserved it. Not after I had failed Nora so badly. I thought I .. I thought I'd be alone the rest of my life," he sighed, pressing his forehead to his. 

He cupped his cheeks, his fingers softly stroking Victor's face. "You ... you don't deserve to be alone. You deserve only the best things in this life. I've never met anyone who is as kind or as sweet as you. My shy little snowflake," he chuckled. 

Shaking his head, Victor rolled his eyes. "I'm not all that shy. You just have an overwhelming presence is all," he laughed. "It's hard to not just stare at you in awe." 

Oswald blushed at those words, hiding his face in Victor's neck. "I .. I don't know about all of that. But, I do like being the center of attention." 

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed that." 

He playfully slapped his shoulder, pulling back so he could kiss Victor slowly. "Hey, you just agreed to marry this center of attention. Keep that in mind. Our wedding day will be magnificent. Please say I can pick out a suit for you?" His green eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Of course you can, little bird. You know I can never deny you anything, and you do have a much better fashion sense than I do. I'd marry you in jeans and a t-shirt if I could. It's been so long since I've just worn a pair of jeans," he chuckled. 

"I bet your ass would look amazing in jeans," Oswald grinned. 

"Of course it would. My ass looks great in everything," Victor teased, playfully nipping at his fiance's bottom lip. 

"I'm not even going to try to deny that. I especially like when it's in nothing and I can slap it. I love watching that ass get all red," he chuckled. 

"Oswald, you're a horrible tease, you know that? I don't know what I'm going to do with you." 

"You're going to love me, and marry me. Spend the rest of your life with me." He grinned, snuggling back up in Victor's arms. 

Victor softly kissed him, brushing his fingers through his hair. "You're right. I'm going to love you all the days of my life. And I'll get to call Oswald Cobblepot my husband."   
"And Victor Fries will be my husband. For better or worse. Until the end of time." 

Holding him close, Victor's fingers ran over his back, kissing his lips slowly once more. "Until the end of time, my little bird."


End file.
